A battle of two gentlemen
by chloemcg
Summary: What happens if Professor meets his match and they fight? Who would win in a fight, Professor Layton or Dark Layton?


**Disclaimer: The rights to Professor Layton belongs to Level 5 games however, since Dark Layton was going to be in the Ace attorney game and later got scrapped...I don't know. I suppose he DOES belong to Level 5 games too?**

**A battle of two gentlemen.**

* * *

In a dark audience room sat a lone top hatted figure.

The room was a morbid purple in colour with dark purple walls, a black chandelier hung from the ceiling. The ceiling, itself, was a boringly dull white colouration that would make colourless rainbows look pretty. The floors were decorated with diamond patterns that, too, were purple and there was a lot of black and purple in the room.

The figure whom owned the room sat on a throne that was silver. The man who glared patiently down at the room, adjusted his top hat with multiple purple ribbons tied around the rim to make the figure wearing it look as insane yet suave as possible. He wore a white coat with a long collar dragging on each side, a crimson handkerchief poking out from a pocket stitched on the right hand corner. The scarlet cravat this man wore blew softly in the little breeze blowing through the room.

Tapping his bandaged fingers against the arm rests of the throne, the figure smirked when a loud "creak" of the huge double doors opposite him sounded and echoed throughout the whole entire room.

The one who entered was a man who looked almost exactly identical to the figure perched on the throne. He, too, wore a dark brown top hat with a neat red ribbon tied around it. He also wore a matching coat that had a high collar that cuffed the back of his neck but beneath it was a saggy orange jumper. He even wore trousers that were the same colour as his top hat and coat that complimented the olive green shoes he wore but opposed to the sleek black shoes that his alter ego wore.

Professor Hershel Layton's dot-like eyes narrowed upon seeing his doppelgänger.

He wordlessly entered, not saying a word, as he stared his lookalike down.

Dark Layton, holding a beaker of red wine in one bandaged hand and the other gripping on to the pipe he just so happened to have been smoking at that moment. He opened his dot-like eyes and smirked twistedly as he glared.

"Ah, there you are..." Dark Layton mocked with a calm grin, standing himself up "...I thought that you would have been held up."

The Professor smiled in return, narrowing his own eyes as to paint a look of determination on his face. He snapped his fingers as he told him cryptically "Well. A gentleman never leaves a puzzle unsolved." It was his turn to grin mockingly "Shouldn't that phrase be one you would be familiar with?"

Gritting his teeth, trading his smugness for anger, Dark Layton picked up a mug from a coffee table and casually took a swig of it when he swallowed his steaming hot beverage he firmly placed it back down and began to further try and manipulate his way around that hardened mind of his goody-two-shoes counter part.

He spoke with a serpent-like tone that dripped with such distain, glaring darkly "You realise that the blackness of coffee is so dark that should you take too many drinks, you can become too lost in the endless void."

The Professor didn't care for his doppelgänger's love for coffee, he was far more into tea. It was a lighter brew then such a dark drink that filled your taste buds with a swirly hue of darkness and provided a very bad breath too...

So, with a soft voice, the Professor proceeded to approach his evil twin and try to reason with him "Dark Layton, even though you are my moral opposite and even you must see that this is insane."

Dark Layton simply smirked and twirled a fine blade with a black handle in one of his bandaged hands, expertly showing off his hand dexterity. He even bounced on his feet as he stylishly stepped down the ivory staircase leading up to his throne.

He asked with a comical hiss in his hushed voice "What about dear Claire? What would she say about any of this, would she be proud of the stupid Professor who drinks tea? Would she be proud of the one who endangers innocent children? Would she be proud of the "gentleman" who let's his friends die over and over again? She was foolish...always had been, always will be."

The Professor was silent for a moment. He stood there, stunned, before he glared and grabbed a sabre with a white handle and he growled angrily "...That's it!" He rushed at the other top hatted gent and prepared to strike him with the blade of his sword faster than a cobra's fangs sunk into a pillow.

However, Dark Layton was prepared for this and managed to entangled the blade of his sword with his opposite's and he managed to manipulate the ground beneath him and make sure he slid beneath him so he would be caught off guard.

The professor jumped to his feet and rushed at him again and thrust his sword forwards, only for Dark Layton to block it. The two began to duel intensly and brutally as they swung each blade expertly.

The two blades collided each and every time an attack was supposed to be blown and they even ran alongside each other quickly as they fought each other and fiercely swipe his sword through the air just beneath his evil twin's neck. They both glared harshly at each other as they bounced around the room in an attempt to stab each other.

"Surrender now, you know that you cannot win!" The anti Professor Layton snapped viciously.

"Do not get too close, your breath stinks of coffee!" The Professor taunted back, swiping his sword at Dark Layton again.

The two duked it out as each blade tried to block the attack of the opposing sword. The two lookalikes adjusted their footing time and time again on the marble flooring below and each attack they tried to make only made their bloodlust increase tenfold whilst they continued to at least leave a scratch on each other.

The Professor swiftly and expertly dodged the attack of his red cravat-wearing alter ego, just narrowly missing the thrust of the blade wielded by Dark Layton whom was so obviously growing weary. However he jumped expertly when a single swipe was attempted upwards and it very almost got him, admittedly.

Landing on his knee, the Professor whirled his blade in his fingers before holding it towards his evil twin.

Taking this moment to catch his breath, Dark Layton removed his pipe from his mouth and blew some smoke out from the side of his mouth. He smirked sadistically as he used an extra hand to adjust his top hat whilst he let the Professor catch the scent of nicotine that wafted through the air. He grinned when the pipe parted from his lips and he sneered at his twin.

The pair of gents both glared at one another for moments that lingered longer than any others. They both held their swords tightly in their clasps -the Professor holding his ivory white sword and Dark Layton holding his pitch black sword- and they felt sweat drip down to the floor from their faces.

They each stomped their feet simultaneously to reaffirm their positions in this battle before they were at it again.

They charged at each other and went through a repetitive cycle of the Professor managing to swipe at Dark Professor Layton, the latter blocking it before he tried the same thing and then the Professor actually trying to swing his sword again at the man.

This cycle ended whence the Professor swung his sword and actually hit him...on the face.

Dark Layton was sent flying through the air backwards until his back smacked a wall. He slowly sunk to the ground with a pained expression etched on his rectangular face, the impact even knocked his hat off his head and exposed a head-full of messy brown hair.

He opened his eyes painfully and looked at his fallen top hat. Upon seeing it his eyes were stunned for a single second before they narrowed in a very animalistic, furious way. He growled angrily as he slowly climbed to his feet and using the wall to prop himself up to his feet.

The Professor, worried for what he had just done, didn't utter a word as he gasped at the damage he had caused his alter ego.

Blood trickled down Dark Layton's face as he sneered at his doppelgänger, clearly enraged by what had just happened to his face as he growled angrily. Fury bubbled up inside him as he clenched his fists at the sides and he took off like a rocket towards the Professor, clasping his sword ever tighter.

Startled the professor braced himself for the impact and he held his sword at the ready.

The two Layton's collided and they broke out into a more lethal duel except the bloodlust was more one sided. The two swords "clanged" painfully against the air with each forceful block, they fought expertly and with quick and precise movements whilst they tried to at least either kill each other or defend themselves.

The top hatted men were at it for what felt like an eternity before Dark Layton had became too exhausted to continue.

While both of them battled, they both got breathless from the fight. Yet a lust for blood can take it out of you much faster than any long-fight ever could. They panted for precious oxygen while they backed off to take a quick breather, but Dark Layton was so exhausted that he toppled to the floor below.

This declared Professor Layton victorious.

He tipped his top hat to the heap of white and brown below and kicked at the fallen beaker with the spilt wine and the pipe that was crushed beyond recognition.

The Professor couldn't help but frown as he stared at his motionless counterpart for ages before he stabbed the black sword into the marble flooring blow, the blade piercing the stone and making it crack as the blade was inserted, and he knew that this officially declared him as the winner.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, guys, I hope you enjoyed this. **

**I had the idea of when I looked up images of Dark Layton and remembered the supposed future evil Layton from the Lost future. Then I thought of how a battle fic would sound and this came to be! **

**You can make the circumstances of this fight what you will. Luke and the Professor get separated and the latter comes across this, the Professor goes to find his evil self whilst in Labyrinthia, the list goes on...**

**Anyways I just hope you enjoyed it. **

**I may make a Phoenix vs Dark Phoenix fic too. It depends on how this does.**

**Please review.**

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
